1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a pump; and more particularly to a pump using multi voltage electronics and multiple voltage settings for providing run dry and over current protection to a particular pump model, as well as providing multiple flow rate depending on a selected voltage setting.
2. Description of Related Art
Most pumps in the markets are usually voltage specific with motors for each voltage. When the pump is running and the fluid is exhausted, there is either a float switch/level switch to shut the pump off that is externally mounted to a container or tank, or the pump simply continues to run until it is damaged or shut off manually.
Some shortcomings of these known pump designs include the fact that multiple pump models are required for different voltages. Moreover, when the pumps run dry, they are often damaged and require maintenance.